bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ken Takagi
|romaji= Takagi Ken |alias= |birthday= June 9 |age= 32 |gender= Male |height= 173 cm (5'8) |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk= Lock Down |status= Alive |family= Unnamed Wife Unnamed Son |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= |teams= |debut= Chapter 135 |debutanime= |voice= |image gallery= Yes }} |Takagi Ken}}, also known as is a Pro Hero. Appearance Ken is a man of average height, with a darker complexion and dark, curly hair. He has pierced ears with padlocks in them. Notably, his fingertips have protrusions that resemble key teeth. Part of his hero costume is a small white mask that covers his eyes. He wears a necklace around his neck with five keys dangling from it. Rock Lock wears a two-colored, short-sleeved shirt with a black section and a white print on it, resembling a keyhole. He wears two light-colored shoulder pads with a dark keyhole shape on both of them. Personality Ken is a very patronizing and judgmental man who is quick to disregard people as useless and a hindrance. He is especially unsupportive of newbies and young students, aware of the fact that they are possibly children risking their lives in dangerous situations. However, his negative attitude does not border to malice, as he is glad that Tamaki Amajiki did not get permanently injured. Ken is also prone to underestimating his enemies, as he is certain that the Yakuza would cower in fear and surrender or run away. Ironically, he does not like being patronized or underestimated himself. History Ken married a woman four years younger than him. They had a son who takes after Ken. Synopsis Internship Arc Ken attends a meeting regarding the Eight Precepts of Death, held by Sir Nighteye. He is confused about the presence of the U.A. High School students, as he deems them unfit to be a part of the discussion and incapable of contributing. When Tamaki demonstrates that he can still use his Quirk despite being shot with the anti-Quirk drug, Ken states his relief. When Sir Nighteye reveals that the anti-Quirk drugs have human blood cells in them and Eijiro Kirishima does not understand it right away, Ken points out that he knew the children would hold the discussion back. As Sir Nighteye further reveals that Overhaul's daughter is the one whose blood is used and that Izuku Midoriya and Mirio Togata already encountered them, Ken merely points out that the whole thing would be over with, if they had saved her right there. With the main mission being the rescue of Eri, Ken asks if they know for certain where she is and points out that they might have removed her from the hide-out. After Sir Nighteye explains how his quirk works and that he can't prevent what he sees, using death as example, Rock Lock challenges him and tells him he'll avoid his prediction a hundred times, only for Sir Nighteye to tell him that he cannot. Ken later scouts out the urban environment and finds the Eight Precepts of Death's hideout. Later, when it is confirmed that Eri is in their hideout, Ken criticizes Sir Nighteye for wasting his daily turn of his Foresight, on checking out a villain who was buying a toy for Eri. At the day of the mission, at 8:30am, Ken and several other heroes and police units gathered in front of the villain hideout. As the police officer asks them to do everything as smooth as possible, Ken is getting impatient and feels like the officer does not trust them. He then explains on how the Yakuza are cowards and will probably not put up a big fight. When the heroes and the police are being attacked, he is surprised that they are not scared at all and put up a fight. Ken along with the heroes and police make their way to the underground labyrinth to arrest Chisaki, they find a dead-end. Mirio phases through the wall and reports that the hallway is on the other side. After Izuku and Eijiro break through, Joi Irinaka begins twisting the hallway and closes off the basement's entrance. The heroes than fall down into a separate section of the building where they meet three member of the Eight Expendables. Tamaki decides to deal with the three enemies and tells the rest of the heroes to go on. As the heroes went on they are apprehended by more of the Eight Expendables, Fat Gum and Kirishima are then separated from the group and face off against Kendo Rappa and Tengai. As Izuku, Aizawa and Rock Lock proceed to go after Chisaki they are separated and attacked by the Toga and Jin Bubaigawara, the two villains and Joi are defeated by the heroes. The Police Force stood on guard preparing for Himiko and Twice in case they returned, while the detective declared that they could not ignore them. As Shota tried deciding on the best course of action, Ken Takagi told them to leave the League of Villains to the Police Force and rescue Eri. The Police Force agreed on Ken's plan; Ken volunteered to stay and keep Joi in check since he was in no condition to move around. Ken reminded them of everyone else who was buying time for them and told them not to waste it. Sir Nighteye, Izuku, and Shota immediately headed out while Izuku promised Ken to rescue Eri. Ken thought back to the meeting and noted that he had not been putting down the U.A. High School students. In actual fact, similar to how he cares for his newborn child, Ken was concerned for the safety of the U.A. students because at the end of the day, a child is still just a child. But after seeing them in action, Ken was relieved to know that the U.A. students were fine enough Heroes that put them to shame. Ken decided to hold Izuku to his promise and that Sir Nighteye take responsibility. After the mission was a success, Ken Takagi was sent to the hospital. He was fortunate that Toga's blade missed his internal organs and has recovered. Pro Hero Arc Ken along with Fatgum are seen commenting on Hawks arrogance during the JP Hero Billboard Chart. Abilities Quirk Lock Down: Ken can immobilize anything not living, locking it into a particular place. However, it can be overwhelmed by force and cannot apply to large areas. Super Moves * |Deddoboruto}}: By touching a nearby surface and performing an 180° spin with his hand, Ken secures his immediate area down in a point of space. It is first used against Joi Irinaka. Trivia *ken "鍵" means "lock or key", taka "高" means "tall,high", gi "木" means "tree". *He likes bicycles. *Ken shares his first name with Ken Ishiyama, the Pro Hero Cementoss. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Fathers